


1.5 Doctors

by Tuiteyfruity



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Style, Gen, i didn't have an AO3 account back then, i wrote this back in 2010 keep that in mind, only a fan fiction dot net and deviant art account, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his companions end up somewhere they did not expect, the parallel earth where Rose and the Half-Doctor live.<br/>But something else traveled with them, something hungry for organic material. Will our heroes be able to stop it from consuming the alternate earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.5 Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> I realized i never uploaded this to AO3, it's so old, I wrote it back in 2010 I think. (if there are grammar or spelling errors or the writing seems less impressive than my other works, it's because it's old, and I didn't care to proofread something I wrote so long ago)
> 
> It's in a script format because it was written for a school assignment, which was to write a script.

EXT. STREET CONER - NIGHT

Dark foggy night, a man walks along the side walk. the noise  
of trash being blown about starts to grow. the man takes out  
a cigarette and tries to light it. His hands shake. The  
blowing trash sound grows louder. he looks behind him and is  
struck with fear. The blowing grows to a fierce howl before  
his screams rip through the night and cease almost as fast

FADE OUT

INT. TARDIS - DAY

THE DOCTOR AMY and RORY stand around the console, THE DOCTOR  
occasionally presses/turns/pulls random things.

AMY  
(leaning at the  
railing)  
So where is it we're going again?

DOCTOR 11  
(looking up  
briefly)  
2nd planet of the 4th star in the  
constellation Archila, it's a  
beautiful place, wonderful in fact,  
well I've never been there but  
Romana always told me it was  
brilliant, and I have been meaning  
to go.

RORY  
(standing with  
hands in pockets)  
I'm no astronomer, but I've never  
heard of that constellation.

DOCTOR 11  
(Looking up the  
whole time)  
Well it's not a Terran  
constellation. you can only see  
the 7th star from earth, and only  
during certain weeks in Autumn.

RORY  
(nodding)  
R-right. So it's beautiful?

DOCTOR 11  
(eyes on the  
console)  
Yes, from what I've heard there is  
a forest of flowers seven meters  
tall that at night...

Scanner beeps

DOCTOR 11  
(rushing to the  
scanner)  
at night they-  
That's not right, where is it?

AMY moves next to THE DOCTOR.

AMY  
(looking at the  
scanner)  
Where's what? Is the star missing?

RORY moves next to AMY

DOCTOR 11  
(typing on the  
type writer)  
It should be there, (shaking head)  
what? No no the star is right  
where she should be, but it's  
missing the planet.

AMY  
You mean like someone stole it?

DOCTOR 11  
I wish, that would be clean, safe,  
and traceable. No, there's a ton  
of residue. A stolen planet leaves  
a trail of residue, this is  
concentrated, it was destroyed.  
But it can't have.

RORY  
Why not?

DOCTOR 11  
Because the civilization on that  
planet was advanced enough to have  
very strong shields around the  
atmosphere to protect against  
invaders, the only thing strong  
enough do this would be an  
exploding star, well almost the  
only thing. But there is something  
else.

AMY  
What is it Doctor?

DOCTOR 11  
Well, there isn't enough residue,  
and that's not the only thing. It  
seems that space itself is smaller  
here. The planet was not just  
destroyed it was displaced, but  
the force was so strong it was  
destroyed in the process.

Inside of Tardis shakes wildly and all three grab hold of  
the consol.

DOCTOR 11  
(staring at the  
scanner)  
Solar flair!

START TITLE SEQUENCE

INT. TARDIS - DAY

The Tardis shakes violently. THE DOCTOR struggles to his  
feet, AMY and RORY hold onto each other and the railing. THE  
DOCTOR tries to hit as many nobs as he can reach.

DOCTOR 11  
(To Rory)  
Twist and push the Protration  
handles!

Rory twists something, but nothing happens.

AMY  
Try the blue stabilizers!

DOCTOR 11  
Those don't really work.

AMY  
(pushing the blue  
stabilizers)  
There.

Shaking becomes less and less violent, THE DOCTOR, AMY and  
RORY stare around the interior of the Tardis, which is full  
of cracks and some wires and tubes hang from the ceiling.  
Some dripping opaque liquid, and one "window" has popped  
out.

DOCTOR 11  
(standing up  
brushing himself  
off)  
Well, that wasn't as bad as I had  
feared

RORY  
That felt pretty bad.

DOCTOR 11  
You would have rather become a  
black hole would you? No? I  
thought not, so this was a pretty  
good landing.

RORY  
Thanks to my lovely wife

THE DOCTOR puts his ear to the console.

DOCTOR 11  
(to the TARDIS)  
What's wrong darling?

AMY and RORY try not to laugh. Rory brushes off some dust  
from AMY's jacket. AMY brushes RORY's hand away.

THE DOCTOR pulls out the sonic screwdriver and scans the  
Tardis

DOCTOR 11  
Oh dear, she's in a state, this is  
going to take some time to fix.  
Time and me being extremely  
clever, good thing I always am.

AMY  
(walking up behind  
the doctor)  
Anything we can do to help?

THE DOCTOR spins around so fast it startles AMY and RORY.

DOCTOR 11  
Actually yes, I need from wheat  
grass juice, about 3 gallons  
should do it.

RORY  
Wheat grass juice? You mean that  
disgusting green stuff people say  
is good for you?

DOCTOR 11  
That's the stuff! It doesn't do  
anything special for you humans,  
just another form of pureed  
vitamins but it will help the  
Tardis heal faster.

AMY  
And where are we supposed to get  
that Doctor?

DOCTOR 11  
Well, before it shorted out, the  
scanner showed that we landed in  
the 21st century, so find a juice  
bar and buy some juice.

AMY and RORY start towards the doors. AMY turns around.

AMY  
Doctor, we have no money.

DOCTOR 11  
Oh yes, I forgot.

THE DOCTOR rushes through a side passageway. Returns with a  
handful of crumpled bills.

DOCTOR 11  
That should be plenty.

AMY  
(looking at the  
money)  
Where did you get this?

DOCTOR 11  
From a coat pocket, been there for  
years, I don't use money, now  
you're wasting time! GO!

THE DOCTOR ushers them to the doors. AMY and RORY walk out,  
carefully closing the doors behind them. The Tardis is in a  
nearly empty parking lot. AMY and RORY start to walk.

Change camera view on them to is as if it were on the Tardis  
door. In the sky are zeppelins, 5 are in full view but there  
are more in the distance.

FADE OUT

AMY and RORY walk the sidewalk, the parking lot behind  
them. More than half the people walking by wear earpieces in  
both ears

RORY  
(looking up)  
I don't remember the 21st century  
having so many zeppelins.

AMY  
Maybe we're in the later 21st  
century, maybe we're in the 22nd  
century, the Doctors been off  
before, just act like well, like  
it is normal.

They walk by a newsstand.

CU on news headline "President Harriet Jones met with the US  
President in Downing: New Cyber Act passed"

AMY stops to look at a large poster on a wall advertising  
"Kleatens, you're best stop for summer apparel." A picture  
of a very attractive woman is sporting shorts and a colorful  
tank top.

AMY  
(leaning in for a  
better look)  
Fashion is still the same.

Woman on the poster moves, putting on sunglasses that  
weren't in her hands before.

POSTER WOMAN  
You'll look neat in the heat! Only  
at KLEATONS.

AMY  
(jumping back)  
YIKES!

RORY  
What was that about acting normal?

AMY  
Leave off! I nearly had a heart  
attack! (pause) That poster was  
pretty high tech though, we must  
be in the near future

RORY  
Let's just hope the near future  
has old fashioned juice bars.

CUT TO

INT. JUICY MOOSE - DAY

Show outside of The Juicy Moose. Cut to inside behind Amy  
and Rory at the counter.

AMY  
What do you mean you can't accept  
our money!

JUICER GIRL  
Well, for one thing, it's  
counterfeit if it wasn't so  
obvious I would call the cops on  
you.

AMY  
I didn't know it was fake.

JUICER GIRL  
Are you on stupid pills or  
something!? Look, if you don't  
have any real money I'm going to  
have to ask you to leave.

AMY  
(looking desperate)  
please we really need this

JUICER GIRL  
I wouldn't give you freebies even  
if I was allowed to, now take your  
toy money and leave.

AMY takes the money and leaves.

Cut to- empty street corner. The classic Tardis  
materialization sound starts and gets louder, the Tardis  
appears,

An electric ZAP is heard, the Tardis doors rattle and smoke  
comes out followed by the Doctor who's hair is frizzy as it  
crackles with static. THE DOCTOR's eyes are wide,

DOCTOR 11  
(shaking his whole  
body)  
brrrrr WOW! What a jolt.

He looks around, but not up. He makes a double take to the  
ground by the opposite corner of the street. There is a  
small dust devil swirling into the alleyway. Unable to stop  
himself THE DOCTOR walks curiously forward till he is but a  
few inches from it, it is about the size of a rugby ball.

DOCTOR 11  
(almost a whisper)  
Well hello there, what do we have  
here?

The dust devil turns the corner and then 'climbs up the  
wall' THE DOCTOR stands up as it climbs up. It dissipates  
just as THE DOCTOR is fully upright. His hair crackles  
again.

He shakes himself out of his trance-like-curiosity-state and  
goes back into the Tardis.

Cut to- AMY and RORY walking out of the Juicy Moose.

AMY  
Now what are we going to do?

RORY  
Going to do? What kind of question  
is that? We're going to go back to  
the Tardis to tell the Doctor our  
money doesn't work.

AMY  
What if he thinks we were being  
lazy?

RORY  
Amy! He wont be disappointed in  
you! You don't need to impress him,  
this isn't a test.

AMY  
I guess you're right. (pause) What  
if he doesn't let us in without  
the juice?

RORY  
AMY!

AMY  
Jokin! I'm jokin.

View from behind- AMY gives RORY a friendly punch on the arm  
and a kiss. They are walking to the parking lot.  
Cut to Amy and Rory walking out of the stairway to the top  
of the parking garage, the Tardis is not there.

AMY  
Um, where's the Tardis?

P.O.V Amy

RORY  
What are you asking me for?

Amy and Rory are mugged, before the fade out the noise of a  
police whistle is heard

FADE OUT

EXT. LONDON- ALLEY BY THE PARKING GARAGE - DAY

Three thugs are huddled together as police cars drive past.  
When no more go by they start to talk.

TOBY  
(snickering)  
We got away! We're home free!

MORY  
Yeah, we mugged a couple carrying a  
pocketful of monopoly money big  
woop.

TOBY  
Hey, we got their rings, these are  
worth more than if that money was  
real.

WAL  
Who can you sell em to? All  
companies buying and selling  
metals, except for that Torchwood  
place, are monitored after Cybrus  
was dealt with.

TOBY  
Oh, I know people.

WAL  
What people!?

TOBY  
Look, if I can't sell the rings  
I'll just sell the diamonds ok?  
There is no monitor on stones.

MORY  
You could trade them for something  
other than cash.

WAL  
But unless we find out how much  
the gold is worth we could get  
cheated, I say just keep em as  
pretty trinkets.

TOBY  
Trinkets!? These aren't glass you  
know!-

MORY  
Did you hear that!?

A sound like rushing wind becomes audible and gets louder.  
It's like a tornado. The three thugs turn to face the main  
street. Their eyes widen in fear. They run father down the  
alleyway. MORY trips and TOBY goes to pull him up, we can no  
longer see them but hear their screams OS as WAL's face  
shows the deepest fear. The shadows behind him depict the  
figures of TOBY and MORY disappearing, more like dissipating.

WAL is backed against the wall as the tornado sound starts  
to lessen. There is the sound of metal hitting the ground.  
WAL looks at them but doesn't go to pick them up, (the rings  
are next to a pair of shoes, a necklace of silver, 5 gold  
teeth, 6 coins, keys on a ring, and an earring), he just  
slides down the wall into a sitting position, shaking and  
whimpering at what he just saw. Foot steps are heard. WAL  
looks up still as scared he covers his face with his hands.  
Pan to the rings, a tall shadow of a man in a coat fall over  
them, from the shadow we can tell his face is thin and his  
his hair sticks up. the shadow gets smaller, he is kneeling.  
his hand comes into the camera as he picks up everything on  
the ground. The man walks away leaving WAL huddled in the  
back of the alley.

INT. POLICE STATION - DAY

AMY and RORY sit opposite a police man in a small room. AMY  
has a bandage on her head and her face is scraped up. RORY  
has badly bruised arms and face.

POLICE MAN 1  
(taking notes)  
Names?

AMY  
Amy Williams

RORY  
Rory Williams

POLICE MAN 1  
(to Amy)  
Maiden name?

AMY  
PONG

POLICE MAN 1

Did either of you see your  
attackers?

AMY  
No

RORY  
No

POLICE MAN 1  
Can you describe what happened?

AMY  
Well, we walked into the parking  
lot and we got mugged. Then we  
woke up here.

POLICE MAN 1  
(grunting)  
You were knocked unconscious but  
the paramedics proclaimed you  
mobile so you were brought  
straight here.  
Did your attackers say anything?

AMY  
(shakes head)  
If they did I can't remember

POLICE MAN 1  
(to Rory)  
And you ?

RORY  
Huh? OH, no sir I didn't.

POLICE MAN 1  
(Standing up)  
Well, it seems this is a case of  
wrong place wrong time, you were  
mugged for money, but yours is  
clearly fake, we have it in a bag.  
Is there anything else you two had  
with you that is gone now?

AMY  
I don't think so

RORY  
(looking at Amy's  
hand)  
Amy! your wedding ring! it's gone!

AMY  
So is yours! And my engagement ring  
too!

POLICE MAN 1  
(taking notes and  
muttering)  
Missing wedding and engagement  
rings. (looking up) Please go out  
and wait in the reception room  
while I gather release forms.

AMY and RORY walk out into the reception room

RORY  
(grabbing Amy)  
Amy, we can't try to find the  
Doctor till we find our rings.

AMY  
Why not? the Doctor could help us  
find them.

RORY  
More likely to leave without them.

AMY  
Without the Doctor we could be  
stuck here forever! Are three  
rings really more important then  
being able to go home?

RORY  
We weren't even heading home! How  
would we even start to find the  
doctor? walk around town looking  
for the Tardis?

POLICE MAN GEORGE  
(walking up)  
May I interject, I heard you  
mention The Doctor.

AMY  
You know The Doctor?

POLICE MAN GEORGE  
If you're here to see him, you  
might be waiting a long time, he  
left here an hour ago, he's a  
regular Sherlock Holmes, he wont be  
back for at least an hour, that's  
if your lucky.

AMY  
Is there anyone else who might  
know where he is?

POLICE MAN GEORGE  
His wife should, she works in  
Canary Warf.

AMY  
(dumbstruck)  
Wife? He has a wife?

POLICE MAN GEORGE  
It's not like it was announced,  
but yeah

AMY  
What's her name!?

POLICE MAN GEORGE  
Rose Tyler

AMY  
(taking Rory's arm)  
Thanks for your help, come on Rory!

AMY drags RORY outside as POLICE MAN 1 gives RORY the  
release forms and bag of 'fake' money.

RORY  
Amy what going on?

AMY  
Were going to Canary Warf

RORY  
(forcing amy to  
stop)  
How about we just Look for the  
Doctor?

AMY  
Don't think I don't know what your  
trying to do, it's not working,  
we're going!

RORY  
Maybe The Doctor doesn't want us  
to meet her! We should just look  
for our rings.

AMY  
How? at least what I'm doing could  
work!

RORY  
What you're doing is intruding on  
The Doctor's life, how would you  
like it if he did that to

AMY looks smug

RORY  
Let's go

COMMERCIAL BREAK

AMY and RORY are walking up the street, not confidently.

RORY  
We should have asked where this  
Canary Warf is.

AMY  
You mean I should have not ran out  
so fast, don't be such a worry  
wart, there's an entrance to the  
underground up ahead, we can look  
at a map.

AMY and RORY cross the street to the entrance to the London  
Underground. They study the map on the sidewalk. Occasionally  
tracing it with their fingers.

AMY  
(tapping the sign)  
There! Canary Warf. It's not to  
far by train.

RORY  
We cant buy tickets, our money  
doesn't work.

AMY  
Oh yeah, we'll have to walk then.  
It's not that far of a walk.

AMY walks down into the station

RORY  
(calling after AMY)  
Where you going? I just said we  
can't ride the train!

AMY  
maybe maps are free!

Follow AMY as she runs down grabs a map and runs back up  
panting a little.

AMY  
Wouldn't want to get lost, neither  
of us could memorize the way.

DOCTOR 10 walks past them, in the direction they came,  
towards the police station with an air of extreme concern  
but confidence of where he is going. He is holding a bag of  
the previously listed items of the muggers.

RORY  
(taking the map  
and opening it)  
We'd better get going, the longer  
we wait, the harder it will be to  
find him

EXT. TORCHWOOD TOWER - DAY

Camera view is tilted up from the ground to give the  
audience full view of Torchwood Tower's height. The tower is  
a huge sky scraper, but there are no signs to signify the  
name or purpose of the tower.

AMY  
(folding the map)  
Here we are.

RORY  
You sure this is the place?

AMY  
Yes, I'm sure. Also it just feels  
right.

AMY walks up to the tinted glass double doors ties to open  
them, first by pulling then by pushing. RORY notices an  
intercom and points at it.

AMY  
Oh, right.

AMY presses the button, releasing her finger after a second.  
a voice answers, though it isn't revealed it will be Pete  
Tylers voice and referred to as such.

PETE  
Welcome to Canary Warf, we don't  
give tours, interviews and don't  
answer to complaints.

AMY presses the button again

PETE  
(irritated)  
And no solicitors.

RORY  
Well, we tried.

AMY  
I'm going to try one more time.

AMY presses the button

PETE  
This is your last warning, leave  
soon or you will be-

AMY presses and holds the button down

AMY  
If I'm correct, he will have to  
hear us.

RORY  
well, better talk soon, I don't  
want to find out what we will be

AMY  
Hello? I'm here to speak to Rose  
Tyler (releases button).

from now there will be no notification of AMY pressing the  
button, but every time she talks she has to press it, and  
lets it go for Pete to talk

PETE  
She is not here right now, and  
even if she was you would not be  
let in.

AMY  
But she is the only one who can  
help us find the Doctor!

PETE  
She wouldn't help you.

AMY  
But she knows where he is and we  
don't! we need to find him, he's  
disappeared.

PETE  
(a few second  
pause before his  
answer)  
Define, disappeared.

AMY  
well, we left him in one place and  
when we came back he was gone.

PETE  
(longer pause)  
Rose will see you now, go to the  
receptionist at far left, tell  
her 'Harriet lost the Doctor'.

There is buzz and the door disappears.

AMY and RORY walk in to discover a small reception room, the  
ceiling about 10 feet up, and nothing on the grey walls or  
floor other than a trash can. at the far end, if it can be  
considered only being 15 feet back, is a desk where 4  
receptionists sit starring at monitors and talking too fast  
to comprehend, each have two copper ear pieces that are  
making a rapid beeping noise in since to the blue flashing  
lights on the devices. the left receptionists face turns up  
like a waking robot and turns to face AMY and RORY

RECEPTIONIST  
(monotone and  
nearly  
unblinkingly)  
This desk is open, please  
approach.

AMY and RORY walk up to her, her ear pieces turn off

RECEPTIONIST  
(same as before)  
How may I help you?

RORY  
Uh, well Harriet lost The Doctor?

THE RECEPTIONIST's ear pieces turn back on, her face doesn't  
react or turn as she types on a flat surface. They turn off  
again when she starts to speak.

RECEPTIONIST  
Enter the lift, it will take you  
to your destination. (Pause, ear  
pieces beeping then stop)  
Torchwood Tower has been happy to  
service your dilemma, complaints on  
policy will not be considered.

THE RECEPTIONIST returns to typing, the ear pieces turn on.

RORY  
Where is the lift?

THE RECEPTIONIST doesn't respond at all. A few seconds later  
a door slides open in the wall, wide enough for just one  
person to enter at a time.

RORY  
I'll enter first

But too late, AMY is already there and steps through. RORY  
rushes in after her and fails to catch himself as the  
elevator seems to drop off into a huge room full of alien  
stuff, he bashes into the window that was so clean he hadn't  
noticed it, this makes a very loud noise and all the workers  
in the room look up and seem to laugh, like this happens  
every time and it is entertainment. RORY slumps to the floor  
of the lift.

RORY  
Ow

AMY helps RORY up

AMY  
(giggling)  
You really need to be more  
careful!

RORY  
Me!? what about you?

Lift door closes and immediately starts to go up, the room  
disappears as the lift goes to a new level

AMY  
I'm not the one who ran into the  
window!

the noise of the lift intensifies like it is going faster  
though AMY and RORY don't seem to register this. the door  
open

COMP  
LEVEL 43 SUPERVISORY DIRECTORS.  
YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN NOTIFIED THAT  
COMPAINTS ARE NEVER TAKEN INTO  
CONSIDERATION, ALSO INFORMING  
AUTHORITIES WILL BE MET WITH THE  
SAME RESULT. PLEASE LEAVE THE LIFT  
NOW.

AMY  
That was quick! We were just on  
level 1!

RORY  
This place is weird.

COMP  
PLEASE LEAVE THE LIFT NOW

AMY and RORY leave the lift hastily and the doors shut as  
quick as a guillotine. as they look around they see an older  
man, bald head but for the grey on the sides, he wears no  
ear pieces

PETE  
You must be Amy and Rory.

AMY and Rory nod dumbly

PETE  
Wonderful, follow me.

AMY and RORY follow PETE down a long hallway painted in  
different shades of grey with doors at random intervals,  
like the rooms are many different sizes, even the height of  
the doors are different. one door reads SONIC DEVELOPMENT  
SURPERVISORS. AMY slows, checking PETE isn't looking and  
reaches for the door knob, but stops. There is no door knob.

PETE  
(smiling)  
all rooms are off limits to  
everyone but to who it is  
assigned, myself and the Head  
Supervisor/Director. If you  
touched that door you would have  
gotten 10000 volts running through  
you.

AMY  
why? what does Torchwood do?

PETE  
(confused)  
you don't know?

AMY and RORY shake their heads

RORY  
Should we?

PETE  
you came here to meet the Head  
Supervisor/Director and you don't  
even know what goes on here?

they stop walking

AMY  
We came to find the Doctor

PETE  
that makes it more strange

AMY  
can we keep moving?

PETE  
what? oh yes yes, Rose should be  
able to clear things up

they begin to walk again

eventually they reach the end of the hallway. at the end are  
ornate double doors whose bronze door handles and wooden  
carvings that clash oddly with the grey corridor. PETE walks  
up to the door and takes hold of a handle, which glows and  
makes a strange beep. PETE pushes the door open. (ROOM TO BE  
DESCRIBED) Rose sits at a desk in the corner, she is  
studying what looks like a glass trinket with circuitry  
laced through it

ROSE  
(looking up)  
are these the people who say they  
lost my husband?

PETE  
they are,

ROSE  
My husband is on assignment in  
America, but that is public  
knowledge. Why didn't you just call?

AMY  
what do you mean?

ROSE  
don't play dumb, the president is  
having trouble with my husband,  
she always calls me to deal with  
it, but this time she sent you  
two, why?

AMY  
I have no idea what you are  
talking about, we don't know the  
president, we've never even been  
to America. we only came here

ROSE  
(cutting off AMY)  
If you're not here about the  
president, what are you here for?

AMY  
(exasperated)  
as I was about to say, we came  
here because we thought the best  
person to find the Doctor would be  
his wife.

ROSE  
what happened, tell me exactly

RORY  
well, we left The TARDIS to get  
wheat grass juice, our money didn't  
work so we went back, and it was  
gone, so was the Doctor

ROSE stares with shock, unblinkingly, at RORY and AMY, mouth  
open.

ROSE  
The TARDIS? did you just say the  
TARDIS?

RORY nods. Rose puts her elbows on her desk and her hands  
run through her hair

ROSE  
(very quietly)  
he came back, I cant believe it

ROSE presses her hand on her table, it is scanned and the  
desk lights up with LED with different colored and shaped  
buttons. ROSE presses one

ROSE  
Martin this is Rose, I want you to  
check all city surveillance for a  
blue police box

MARTIN  
a blue police box? ma'am we are in  
the middle of something, strange  
technology sighted at JFK airport.

ROSE  
This is top priority, do it now

MARTIN  
ok, I'll get Janice on it

ROSE  
you will get everyone on it mister  
do you hear me!? (pause) wait no,  
use half your people, including  
you! notify me immediately when you  
find it

ROSE presses another button before MARTIN can reply. She  
pats the desk top and it turns off, looking like a normal  
metal desk again

ROSE  
so why is he back?

AMY  
why is who back?

ROSE  
The Doctor of course, he has to  
have a reason, he told me he'd  
never come back

AMY  
I thought the Doctor was your  
husband

ROSE  
(chuckling)  
of course, of course. he didn't  
tell you guys about me. my husband  
is not the real Doctor, more of a  
copy, a half human copy. your  
Doctor left me with him here

AMY  
and you married(?)

ROSE  
yeah, why? are you jealous?

AMY  
(sincere)  
Jealous? why should I be

RORY  
(changing the  
subject)  
did you say half human? a half  
human copy, does he look  
different?

ROSE  
I don't think so, I expect he'll  
look older though I haven't  
noticed.

ROSE turns around a picture frame on her desk around. AMY  
and RORY stare at it, disappointment on their faces

AMY  
that doesn't look like the doctor

ROSE  
I guess he could have r-

RORY  
(cutting off ROSE)  
wait a sec, that's the guy who  
passed us by the train station!

AMY  
your right, (to ROSE) this isn't  
our Doctor

ROSE  
He probably regenerated, he can do  
that, change his whole body.

AMY  
(realization)  
that's what was wrong with him  
when I was seven, he kept saying  
his new body wasnt done yet.

ROSE  
when you were seven?

AMY  
long story, takes too long to  
explain

ROSE  
ok then, you say he passed you by  
the train station? which way was  
he going?

AMY  
I guess the way we had come

ROSE  
which is from where?

RORY  
we came from the police station,  
their the ones who told us where  
to find you

ROSE  
DAMN him, I should have known.  
he's been working with them.

RORY  
he shouldnt be?

ROSE  
My Doctor cant regenerate, so if  
he goes off investigating  
dangerous things he could die, we  
agreed he would just be a  
consultant in possible alien  
problems. he told me he would go  
work for the president you know  
how he likes to interfere with  
government. I should have known he  
couldnt resist investigating behind  
my back. he even had the president  
call me, she's in on it!

INT. POLICE STAITION - DAY

Doctor 10 walks up to the police station and goes in. He is  
greeted by almost everyone who is there (they know him very  
well). Police man 1 come sup to him. they go through a door  
into a hallway. they turn into an office with placard reading  
'John Smith -Special Investigator' nailed to it

POLICE MAN 1  
(rhetorical)  
it happened again?

DOCTOR 10  
two men, I have their things

Doctor 10 reaches into his pockets and deposits the  
contents

DOCTOR 10  
again, all things metal and  
plastic. whatever it is consumes  
all biological matter.

POLICE MAN 1  
then why do the clothes go too?

DOCTOR 10  
cotton is a plant product, so is  
wool. most string material is. the  
odd thing is there were three men,  
one was spared. He ran but I could  
recognize him. I'm going to type  
up a report then head out to find  
the survivor.

POLICE MAN 1  
before you do I should tell you  
that two people were in here today  
that were looking for you

DOCTOR 10  
You told me that if that started  
again you would jail people. Why  
did you let them in?

POLICE MAN 1  
well, they didn't come in looking  
for you. They were found  
unconscious, mugged. After the  
paramedics patched them up they  
were sent here to be questioned.  
that's when they asked for you.

DOCTOR 10  
could have staged that mugging you  
know.

POLICE MAN 1  
no, they were pretty beat up. They  
didn't seem like the kind of  
people who would self inflict  
wounds that bad. plus they  
reported stolen items, two wedding  
rings and an engagement ring

Doctor 10 fingers the three rings from the pile of stuff

DOCTOR 10  
what did you do with them?

POLICE MAN 1  
they didn't ask for you directly,  
George overheard them talking  
about finding you.

DOCTOR 10  
(impatiant)  
And what did he do?

POLICE MAN 1  
well.. he...

DOCTOR 10  
(elongated)  
yeeeees?

POLICE MAN 1  
told them to go to Canary Warf

DOCTOR 10  
(enraged)  
WHAT!? Torchwood!? George sent  
them to Torchwood!? what was he  
thinking!?

POLICE MAN 1  
I doubt he was thinking anything  
Doctor

DOCTOR 10  
(gives the  
policeman a look)  
I have to catch up to them before  
they get there!

Doctor 10 heads out his door. His Phone rings. Doctor 10  
stops dead. He walks back to his desk and picks up the phone

DOCTOR 10  
(knowing it is  
ROSE)  
hello?

INT. TORCHWOOD AND POLICE STATION - DAY

the camera switches view to whoever is talking

ROSE  
Doctor you know it's me. I was  
calling because Harriet Jones was  
wondering where you are.

DOCTOR 10  
if she was wondering then she must  
know where I am now

ROSE  
you know I meant IS

DOCTOR 10  
yeah, yeah. I'm um, I'm... In  
Downing Street, helped get the New  
Cyber Act passed.

ROSE  
Thanks for lying, I know you're at  
the police station and we'll talk  
about that later. You need to come  
here now, The Doctor's back.

DOCTOR 10  
he's back? you're sure? I'll be  
right there.

POLICE MAN 1  
who's back?

DOCTOR 10  
The Doctor

POLICE MAN 1  
Doctor Who?

DOCTOR 10  
It's just The Doctor

POLICE MAN 1  
(very confused)  
I thought you were the Doctor!

Doctor 10 walks out his office. he gathers speed at he heads  
out. Police man 1 follows.

Cut to Doctor 10 and Police Man 1 running up to Torchwood  
Tower the doors open automatically for him. Inside the  
reception room the lift opens up. DOCTOR 10 trots in. Police  
Man 1 is stopped by The Receptionist.

Cut To DOCTOR 11, sonic screwdriver in hand a glass jar in  
the other. He is walking by Big Ben. He is following the  
dust devil. they head towards Big Ben. Big Ben strikes  
(hour doesn't matter) the dust devil dissipates instantly and  
falls to the ground as a pile of dust. DOCTOR 11 scans it  
with his screwdriver and the pile starts to swirl again, not  
the part he is scanning. DOCTOR 11 hurriedly scoops as much  
as he can into the jar. He accidentally touches the swirling  
part. Clock strikes again and the dust falls

DOCTOR 11  
(whipping his hand  
away)  
YEOUCH!

CUT to his hand. Just above the knuckles to about an inch  
below (scattered between life-line and third joint) covered  
in red dots that start to bleed. Clock stops striking. Dust  
swirls first in the direction of the wind, then towards the  
Doctor who has just finished sealing the jar with the sonic.  
He whips around and turns the sonic on high. Some of the  
closest dust falls, the rest just sways in the air. The  
Doctor turns off the sonic, they start to come at him again.  
He turns it back on, changing settings. after a few tries  
the sonic makes an eerie noise. The Dust sways more slowly,  
like a snake being charmed. The Dust farther away is not  
effected and start to move faster creating a static sound  
that snaps the hypnotized Dust back. DOCTOR 11 runs, back  
the way he came.

Cut to DOCTOR 10 in a police car and pulling up to  
Torchwood Tower. He is in the driver's seat, POLICE MAN 1 is  
breathing hard.

POLICE MAN 1  
Sir, you sped the whole way!

DOCTOR 10  
(getting out of  
the car)  
so give me a ticket, here (tossing  
POLICE MAN 1 the keys) drive her  
back, I won't need to.

POLICE MAN 1  
I'm not coming with you?

DOCTOR 10  
Nope

POLICE MAN 1 grumbles as he switches seats and drives off.  
DOCTOR 10 runs up to the entrance which disappeared just  
before he steps through.

Cut To Rose's office PETE is not there anymore

ROSE  
So the Tardis explodes and rips  
the universe apart and the Doctor  
had to fly a prison box into the  
explosion? how did he live?

AMY  
I don't really understand that  
part. He ceased to exist until I  
remembered him. that's all I know.  
It probably makes perfect sense to  
him

ROSE  
It always does

in the left corner of the wall behind rose, a panel the size  
of a door extends and moves aside, revealing DOCTOR 10.  
DOCTOR 10 steps out, still carrying the bag of stuff  
collected from the dust attack.

DOCTOR 10  
(looking around)  
So are these the companions? I  
always had a way of picking up  
pretty girls didn't I?

RORY  
What did you just say?

ROSE  
(blushing)  
What's in the bag? something for  
the President?

DOCTOR 10  
(dumps stuff on  
the desk)  
stuff I found, two people  
disappeared, this was left

AMY and RORY's rings clink on the desk. DOCTOR 10 picks them  
up

DOCTOR 10  
this stuff could be anyone's, but  
these rings, I don't think they  
bought them, stole them more like.  
the pieces of clothes that  
survived are huge, no way their  
fingers were so skinny

AMY  
(going up to  
DOCTOR 10)  
OH my god! (swiping them from  
DOCTOR 10 and going back to RORY)  
look!

DOCTOR 10  
HEY! You can't take those! they're  
stolen goods!

AMY and RORY put their rings back on. RORY puts AMY's on for  
her and visa versa. ROSE and DOCTOR 10 stare.

AMY  
(While the above  
direction above  
is happening)  
Yeah, stolen from us!

ROSE  
Are you two married?

RORY  
Yep, The Doctor was taking us on a  
honeymoon. we still haven't gotten  
to any of the destinations he's  
talked about

ROSE  
(glancing to AMY)  
I just assumed you

AMY  
fell for the Doctor? Are you nuts?  
I mean, he's ben my best friend  
since I was seven.

RORY  
I still find that weird. We all  
thought she was nuts, that he was  
imaginary. she made me dress up as  
him!

DOCTOR 10, ROSE, and AMY snicker.

RORY  
It wasnt that funny!

AMY hugs him affectionately

AMY  
Yeah it was.

a light appears on ROSE's desk, Beeping. ROSE presses her  
hand on the desk and it turns on again

MARTIN  
We found it ma'am security cam PS  
AA2

ROSE  
give me a visual

The wall behind ROSE becomes glossy and becomes a video link  
to the security camera. The Tardis off the side, and a bit  
blurry

ROSE  
center it please and zoom in

The camera view shifts and zooms. the Tardis becomes clear

AMY  
(pointing)  
That's it!

ROSE  
It looks different, bigger, newer,  
brighter.

DOCTOR 10  
(shrugging)  
The Tardis changes its appearance  
when damaged, the rooms move  
around as well, but the outside  
has not changed so drastically  
before, it always looked old

RORY  
shouldn't we go?

DOCTOR 10  
Right! we should, the Tardis can  
scan these items, see what came  
into contact with them.

ROSE  
we can take a car, I don't want  
people to see us walking

AMY  
what are we waiting for!?

AMY starts to walk to the door. ROSE and DOCTOR 10 walk to  
the opening in the wall

RORY  
AMY I think the car is that way

INT. WELL, UM LOTS OF PLACES, STARTS IN A GARAGE - DAY

in short they end up in a garage will hundreds of cars, all  
look basically the same, silver compacts, but the license  
plates are different. with alternation between number and  
letter. 4 numbers four letters. ROSE's is 0A1B2A3C. the next  
car is 4A5D6A7E. They get into ROSE's and drive out. they  
drive up to another level, filled with normal cars of all  
makes and colors. The Torchwood cars are beneath a real  
parking garage but on a staff only level with a locked  
entrance.

Cut To the car pulling up to the Tardis. ROSE pushes a  
button on the dashboard.

ROSE  
All Torchwood cars have perception  
filters in them, stops people from  
breaking into them. because that  
used to happen a lot and then there  
were people driving cars with  
alien tech in them, bad things  
happened

They get out of the car, and go up to the Tardis. AMY  
knocks. no answer. ROSE and DOCTOR 10 just stare in longing  
at it

AMY  
Doctor? are you in there?

no answer. AMY tries the door. nothing

AMY  
I don't have a key!

ever since she got out of the car, a spot on ROSE's chest  
has been glowing, a chain is around her neck, but whatever  
is on it was tucked in her shirt. She just notices now and  
hurriedly pulls out her key which changes shape in her hand.

ROSE  
(ripping it from  
the chain)  
I never thought I would get to use  
this again

DOCTOR 10  
Never in a million years, I wonder  
if it still looks the same!

Tardis door clicks and ROSE opens the door slowly,  
dramatically, as she and Doctor 10 look in, the light  
shining on their faces

ROSE  
Oh my, I can't believe it.

DOCTOR 10  
(smiling, rushing  
in)  
it's so beautiful!

Follow DOCTOR 10 into the Tardis, followed by ROSE then AMY  
and RORY.

DOCTOR 10  
WOW, does this look different  
(looks around then to AMY and  
RORY) a good different, definitely  
a good different.

DOCTOR 10 explore in this order, all dialog takes place  
while it happens : the console, every button, the railing, up  
to the second floor door, down the stairs under the console.  
ROSE wanders slower, up to the console and around back to  
stand next to AMY and RORY

DOCTOR 10  
(admiringly)  
It's sleek, neat and tidy, I was  
starting to get tired of the coral  
formation. it is very shiny and  
colorful. OH the buttons changed,  
well not all of them. the zig zag  
plotter is still here (pulls the  
zig zag plotter which activates a  
noise) ok bad idea. oh a new  
helmick ragulator! and the blue  
buttons changed position!

RORY  
you mean the blue stabilizers?

DOCTOR 10  
the what?

RORY  
they stabilize the Tardis in rough  
landings

DOCTOR 10  
really? would've liked to have  
known that 700 years ago eh Rose?

ROSE  
yeah, would have saved us a lot of  
bruises. how did you know those  
were stabilizers?

RORY  
River Song, Right Amy?

AMY nods

DOCTOR 10  
you met River? That's - oh look! a  
downstairs!

goes down stairs to the under console, touching it and  
tapping it

DOCTOR 10  
this is brilliant, no more opening  
the heavy metal hatch, that was  
always a pain, now you can just  
stand right near the problem,  
easy! I'm going to go check out  
rooms, you want to come Rose?

DOCTOR 10  
oh look, the doors changed, I'm  
going to go check out the rooms!

ROSE  
I think I will just stay here

DOCTOR 10  
suit yourself (runs up to the  
second floor door)

AMY  
Uh, Um, Doctor? that is our room.

DOCTOR 10  
what's that?

AMY  
(pointing at  
herself and Rory)  
Mine and Rory's

DOCTOR 10  
Oh! oh. yes, I'll check out a  
different room then (walks down to  
console level and through a  
passage way)

ROSE  
It has changed quite abit, it is  
quite roomy.

ROSE delicately touches the console, like stroking an old  
home that you sold but is now abandoned. moves to look over  
the railing, and walks back to AMY and RORY.

ROSE  
(nostalgically)  
It's amazing, isn't it?

AMY  
what?

ROSE  
Traveling, with him. The Doctor. I  
know you think so. Best feeling in  
the world right? I thought it was  
never going to end

AMY  
I don't want it to, but I know it  
will, I mean, me and Rory, we plan  
to start a family.

RORY  
(grumpily)  
sometimes I can't wait for it to  
end

ROSE  
you sound like Mickey!

The Tardis door opens suddenly as DOCTOR 11 runs in,  
clutching his bleeding hand and the blood covered jar. he  
walks right up to the console then sits down. there is an  
awkward silence.

DOCTOR 11  
Amy you're back good. Nurse Boy, I  
need bandages, their in the  
external left panel, Amy I need  
you to put this jar top down in  
the port by the, thingy, you know.  
it will fit, make sure the  
contents drain completely.

Rory gets the bandages and AMY takes the Jar, trying and  
failing to avoid getting blood on her hands.

DOCTOR 11  
Rose, prep the scanner for Bio  
life, microscopic setting 56,  
sentient

ROSE startled by DOCTOR 11's calm reaction to seeing her  
does not go to the scanner, she studies the DOCTOR's new  
appearance with distaste , RORY applies sterilizing alcohol  
to DOCTOR 11's hand, DOCTOR 11 winces

DOCTOR 11  
You guys won't believe this I  
found this Dust stuff, it seems it  
eats things, living things, I  
followed it up to Big Ben and when  
the clock struck it fainted, ROSE!  
why arent you setting the scanner?  
I thought I just told you-

pauses, looks at Rose, and rubs his eyes with his good hand,  
looks again, so confused it is silly

DOCTOR 11  
Am I seeing things?, Did the Dust  
go through my skull? Amy, do you  
see her? Rory? I'm not going mad  
right?

ROSE  
(tearing up)  
Doctor? is that you?

DOCTOR 11  
Not if you're not Rose

ROSE  
(smiling)  
You're definitely mad, as mad as  
you ever were

ROSE runs "up" to DOCTOR 11, (Rory was in the middle of  
bandaging his hand, but steps back), and they embrace,  
Doctor 11 pats ROSE on the back then screams

DOCTOR 11  
Wrong hand! Damn, bloody hand!

as the DOCTOR 11's hand is in mid swing, RORY seizes it and  
starts to clean it again, and will bandage it after DOCTOR  
11 and ROSE let go of each other

ROSE  
(chuckling and  
crying)  
I missed you, so much

DOCTOR 11  
I missed you too.

They let go. ROSE takes DOCTOR 11's good hand in both of  
hers

ROSE  
(wiping eyes on  
sleeve)  
You've changed again I noticed

DOCTOR 11  
you havent, not a day older

ROSE  
I know when your lying, it's been  
5 years!

DOCTOR 11  
It cant be! you're only 3 months  
ahead!

ROSE  
any you have a time machine, or  
did you forget that?

RORY  
Doctor, did you see this wound? it  
is really strange.

DOCTOR 11  
how so Rory?

RORY takes DOCTOR 11's wounded hand's wrist and held it palm  
down. blood dripped down, from the palm, not blood pooled on  
top to drip down. then RORY turned it palm up. the back of  
DOCTOR11's hand bled but no blood pooled on his palm, in  
fact the bleeding stopped there. turning his hand vertical,  
it bled from both sides.

DOCTOR 11  
incredible, absolutely incredible.  
I think I know why. Help me to the  
scanner!

RORY and ROSE take DOCTOR 11 by the armpits and lift him, he  
staggers to the scanner. ROSE, RORY and AMY gather behind  
him. Using one hand DOCTOR 11 sets the scanner and activates  
it. a light shines on his hand and an images starts to  
render on the screen. but before it fully forms a splash is  
heard and everyone in the console room looks up. wet  
footsteps are heard

DOCTOR 11  
You didn't come alone, did you  
Rose?

ROSE  
oh yeah, I was going to tell you

Soaking wet, DOCTOR 10 staggers in

DOCTOR 10  
The pool is not in the same place

DOCTOR 10 stops talking, stares at DOCTOR 11, who is  
staring. AMY RORY and ROSE also stare at DOCTOR 10. DOCTOR  
10 walks up to DOCTOR 11, right up to his face.

DOCTOR 10  
when did he get here? why did no  
one tell me?

DOCTOR 11  
(breathing hard)  
That was a nice entrance, I can't  
believe I was that rude.

DOCTOR 11 faints from blood loss. RORY will start to bandage  
his hand up, and prop him up on the console

DOCTOR 10  
This regeneration looks wimpy,

DOCTOR 11 jerks into consciousness

DOCTOR 11  
(laughing)  
woah! lost it there for a sec. I  
need you to be more aware Rory,  
why did you stop bandaging.  
never mind, just remember next  
time. hello Rose, I see you and  
and um, what are you called?

DOCTOR 10  
kept it The Doctor, nothing else  
worked.

DOCTOR 11  
I'm not calling you that! it will  
get too confusing, how about John  
Smith? good ol standby

AMY  
Since when?

DOCTOR 11  
since always, I've use it all the  
time

AMY  
No you haven't!

DOCTOR 11  
sure I have, that one time, with  
the thing

RORY  
no you didn't.

DOCTOR 11  
well I used too. all the time.

DOCTOR 10  
I'm not going by John Smith

DOCTOR 11  
You have a different name in mind  
then? no? I thought not. So! Rose  
I see you and John have been doing  
fine! got married, any kids?

awkward silence

DOCTOR 11  
guess not, how's Jackie and Pete?

ROSE  
Their doing fine, have two kids  
now, Jason and Nattily. weren't we  
just scanning your hand?

AMY looks back at the scanner, confused. RORY looks and  
shows surprise

RORY  
Doctor! what did you do to your  
hand!

DOCTOR 10  
I didn't do any- oh

DOCTOR 11  
some Dust thing touched it, let me  
see, what's so weird

RORY  
there are hundreds of small holes  
running straight through your  
hand, completely straight. passed  
through veins, arteries and bone,  
and anything else you might have  
that we humans don't

Cut To scanner. CGI image of Hand in blue grid. lines go  
through. noise made as image is zoomed, the lines become  
tunnels, straight and true. the tunnels have different  
entrance points and exit points but all are straight and all  
go through

DOCTOR 11  
This explains why I would bleed  
down, the blood went with gravity.  
if I just cut my palm it would  
bleed out, but since it goes  
through it bled down, whichever  
way that happened to be. I think  
the Dust, whatever it is went  
right through my hand, eating what  
it touched, leaving perfect  
tunnels in my hand. I wonder what  
would have happened if it caught up  
to me?

AMY  
I don't want to think about it

DOCTOR 10  
you would be gone, no trace.  
happened to the muggers. the Dust  
consumes everything, every part of  
you it touches is dissolved into  
it, I have the items they didn't  
eat

Tosses the bag of stuff, now wet. on the console

DOCTOR 11  
only metals, glass and plastics.  
Why did you bring this stuff here?

DOCTOR 10  
I was going to see if the Tardis  
could tell me what touched it.

ROSE  
completely pointless now, we got a  
jar of the stuff

DOCTOR 11  
not completely pointless, I want  
to scan the stuff anyway. hand me  
something metal and something  
plastic

DOCTOR 10 pulls out a credit card, DOCTOR 11 takes it but  
just looks at it.

DOCTOR 11  
there are holes in this too, but I  
don't think anything was consumed,  
it was like they punched though  
rather than ate. now a metal  
object

DOCTOR 11 takes a gold tooth and places it on the scanner.  
paper prints this time, no image on the screen. AMY snatches  
it and reads

AMY  
nothing, not even a scratch. it  
hasn't been touched

DOCTOR 11  
(smiling)  
I thought so. The Dust 'fainted'  
when Big Ben struck, and again  
when I soniced it.

DOCTOR 10  
(excited)  
metallic or electronic sounds must  
effect it. it cant push through  
the metal and if it touched I  
would set of a noise that would  
paralyze itself. I bet it is the  
same with glass.

DOCTOR 11  
(practically  
jumping)  
but with electronic noise, it  
seems to fall into hypnosis. it  
followed the screwdriver like a  
snake to a flute

ROSE goes to the scanner and starts to work with it

DOCTOR 10  
So we know what it is, and how to  
hurt it, now all we need to know  
is where it came from

RORY  
does that matter?

DOCTOR 10  
of course it does! knowing where  
it came from will help me to find  
out why!

ROSE  
The Dust came from your universe,  
I mean mine, I mean the one we  
came from. It somehow got itself  
over here, days ago, according to  
this

DOCTOR 10  
How did you get here? I thought it  
wasn't possible.

AMY  
Really? I'm mean it wasnt a smooth  
ride but it was quick, a massive  
solar flair hit

DOCTOR 11  
(slaps self)  
THAT'S IT! The solar flair!

runs to the opposite side of the console and fiddles

DOCTOR 11  
I'm going to bring up the records  
from when he were in orbit around  
that sun... AH! that solar flair  
wasnt natural, well it was, but it  
had been altered. the records show  
it was going around the sun when  
we entered its orbit, something  
about it flung us here, I think it  
flung the Dust, and the missing  
planet, but the planet didn't make  
it

sounds of fizzing and popping ensue

DOCTOR 11  
drat! still not functional! it  
didn't get any data on the make up  
of the flair. Didn't I send you  
out to get juice?

AMY  
The money didn't work, clearly it  
doesn't cross dimensions

DOCTOR 11  
Oh. well the Tardis still needs  
the juice, we need to get money

ROSE  
we've got plenty of money, but the  
main problem is the Dust, it's  
eating people. if not to be  
hostile then as prey. it needs to  
be stopped, Doctor, you have to  
help us

The jar starts to wobble, and falls of the console, AMY  
dives for it, catching it just in time

DOCTOR 11  
(taking the Jar  
from AMY)  
that was close!

AMY  
WOW, look at that!

Everyone looks at the jar. CU on jar. The Dust is in a mini  
twister. DOCTOR 11 shakes the jar, the dust falls to the  
bottom

DOCTOR 10  
What are you doing!?

DOCTOR 11  
just a thought

CU on Jar. the Dust formed a pile, the top starts to swirl,  
gathering in more dust and getting bigger this way

DOCTOR 11  
Like sharks

ROSE  
WHAT?

DOCTOR 11  
The Dust didn't stay at the bottom,  
it formed a twister again, when I  
used the sonic it hung like a  
cloud, and swayed in the wind. But  
there is no wind in the jar, it  
made it's own.

DOCTOR 10  
Is this important?

DOCTOR 11  
I have no idea

DOCTOR 10  
But it might be!

DOCTOR 11  
exactly. Oh and we need to put the  
jar in a place it cant break

RORY  
Maybe we should put it in the  
pool, I bet it cant survive in  
water

DOCTOR 11  
(astonished)  
RORY! I want to store it not kill  
it! This stuff is sentient, I'm  
sure it is. Which means we can  
talk to it, but if we kill the  
Dust we have that might not be an  
option

RORY  
so we're keeping it hostage?

DOCTOR 11  
NO! I'm keeping peaceful options  
open! but you do make a point it  
works as a hostage too. not that I  
like that, I don't like hostage  
situations.

AMY  
we cant talk to what we have?

DOCTOR 11  
I don't think so. it is a part of  
the whole being, too small a part  
to think.

AMY RORY and ROSE look confused

DOCTOR 10  
Like it doesn't have enough memory  
space to form thoughts, not enough  
Dust.

DOCTOR 11  
precisely, not enough particles  
here, but I bet the stuff chasing  
me did

ROSE  
Did you lose it?

DOCTOR 11  
what?

ROSE  
The Dust that chased you did you  
lose it? did it stop following  
you?

silence. DOCTOR 11 runs to the doors and looks out. Doctor  
11 whips around, arms out palms on the door

RORY  
(distressed)  
It's out there isn't it

DOCTOR 11  
No, it's not. It's not out there

DOCTOR 10 joins DOCTOR 11 and looks out. Dramatic music  
starts

AMY  
You can't seriously think we  
believe that, that is the most  
pathetic lie you-

DOCTOR 10  
He's not lying

ROSE  
don't you start!

DOCTOR 10  
He's not. It isn't out there,  
we're in it

Shocked expressions on ROSE, RORY, and AMY. Dramatic music  
increases in volume  
Cut To the outside of the Tardis. The Tardis is in the  
middle of a tornado, not being thrown about but high off  
the ground. Zoom Out till the view is out of the Twister.  
The Twister is tall, above the surrounding buildings, and  
thin. Dramatic music at climax.

CUT TO COMMERCIAL

EXT. LONDON - DAY

The Twister swirls. It does not go anywhere. Cut To the  
base, the people near it either get sucked in or dust  
shoots out and consumes them and rushes back into the whole.  
people run screaming.

Cut to Pete in Torchwood Tower, Pete is in ROSE's office.  
Alarms blare, the desk an wall screen are on. the wall  
screen is split into four views, each on the Twister. Pete  
slides a symbol on the desk, words appear "speakers  
activated"

Cut to the streets. panic is rampant. Speakers come out of  
street lights, lamp posts, fire hydrants and trash bins.  
Pete's voice is heard

PETE  
Attention we are facing an active  
alien threat. Do not engage.  
Suggested action: flee, do not  
seek shelter, zeppelins will not  
land, alien is mobile in the air  
[repeat from suggested]

Cut back to office. Pete turns from the desk to face Rina,  
an intern. [description: she is an attractive secretary,  
imagine her how you will, I imagine her older than 30] Rina  
holds a touch pad

RINA  
(looking up from  
her pad)  
The alien has not moved from the  
side street, but people near it  
were lost

PETE  
I'm going to call Rose, she might  
know something (taps ear piece) I  
need a squad to look for the  
Tardis

RINA  
what's a Tardis?

PETE  
a vehicle, looks like a blue box,  
Rose will most likely be in it.  
Damn! no connection!

RINA  
(staring at wall  
screen)  
Mr. Tyler, you said a blue box?

PETE  
yeah

Rina points at the screens. Pete turns around. Rina goes up  
to the desk and touches a few symbols. the top corner view  
expands over the rest. flashes of something blue and  
rectangular in the Twister. screen zooms in, it is clearly a  
blue box

PETE  
oh of course! brilliant. (To Rina)  
boost my signal!

RINA  
Yes

Cut to Inside the Tardis

RORY  
We're in the Dust?

DOCTOR 11  
well, in a twister made up of it

AMY  
(breathing hard)  
What do we do!?

DOCTOR 11  
I have no idea! we cant  
dematerialize

ROSE  
WHY NOT!

DOCTOR 10  
Dematerializing while in motion is  
risky with natural and recurring  
phenomenon, but when the motion is  
being controlled by a sentient  
force? well we might as well just  
walk into the vortex right now!

A phone ring is heard. ROSE takes out a cell phone

ROSE  
hello?

view will switch with dialogue unless specified

PETE  
oh thank god! are you in one  
piece?

ROSE  
yes, we're all fine the Dust  
hasn't entered the Tardis

PETE  
is there anything Torchwood can  
do?

ROSE  
I don't know.  
(to DOCTOR 10) anything Torchwood  
can do?

DOCTOR 10  
nothing right now

ROSE  
no but we might think of  
something, I'll call you

Rose puts her phone back in her pocket

DOCTOR 10  
I have an idea!

EVERYONE (except DOCTOR 11) "what?"

DOCTOR 10  
I cant believe I didn't think of it  
before! Do you have two sonics?

DOCTOR 11  
no but I can get you one

DOCTOR 10  
AMY, ROSE, come to the door

AMY and ROSE go up to the door. DOCTOR 11 gives DOCTOR 10  
his sonic and runs to the console and starts typing on the  
typewriter, and does other things

DOCTOR 10  
each of you take a handle, and  
open when I say so

AMY  
(alarmed)  
What!?

DOCTOR 10  
Trust me, this will work

a new sonic pops out. DOCTOR 11 throws it to DOCTOR 10.  
DOCTOR 10 places the tips close together

DOCTOR 10  
NOW!

AMY and ROSE pull the doors open. Wind howls and blows.  
DOCTOR 10 activates the sonics at the same time. huge sound  
waves are emitted.

View "Outside" (outside the TARDIS, still in the twister,  
see the Doctors using the sonics and th sound waves  
emanating. screeches/screams of the Dust join the noise of  
wind and sonic. (though really the screams of the Dust  
shouldn't be heard)

Zoom Out of the twister. It is huge! hundreds of feet tall.  
and it is not the only one, they're all over the city. Zoom  
In slightly on the main Twister. the Twister vibrates. View  
INT Tardis- everyone's hands on their ears

View EXT- the Twister "runs" (it flees in groups of Dust in  
many directions from the Tardis)

DOCTOR 10  
We're in free fall!

everyone grabs hold of something as they fall, Rory snatches  
the Jar, and start to lift into the air. DOCTOR 11  
difficulty pilots the Tardis, the materialization noise  
starts, DOCTOR 10 closes the doors. They all fall to the  
floor groaning.

EXT. LONDON - DAY

Everyone is outside the TARDIS, in the street, next to the  
car, it is very windy, even with the twister no longer near  
them.

DOCTOR 10  
(glancing at  
DOCTOR 11)  
We have to kill it.

DOCTOR 11  
(Not happy with  
that idea)  
It's gotten so big now, it must be  
smart enough to be reasoned with.  
If we could figure out how to  
communicate.

DOCTOR 10  
(stoic/sad  
determination)  
No one more than I can understand  
why you want to try and talk to  
it, to end this peacefully, but I  
also know just as well as you that  
this thing can't be reasoned with.

It doesn't matter how intelligent  
it is now, it's going to keep  
feeding, keep growing, until it  
devours the planet.

The only thing that will happen if  
we waste time trying to  
communicate with it is that it  
will be it get so large it can't  
be killed, or so smart that it  
will be able to stop us.

It's already wiped out one planet,  
and I'm not going to let it take  
another. And Doctor, you're going  
to help me, because you may have  
changed faces, but some things  
don't change, and this planet  
needs you again.

(tosses back the sonic)

Everyone looks at DOCTOR 11.

DOCTOR 11 looks at DOCTOR 10, at both sonics now resting in  
his hands, then at ROSE.

DOCTOR 11  
(brightening)  
Then what are we waiting for?  
Let's save the earth!

DOCTOR 10  
(Smiling)  
Lead the way Doctor.

Discussion on what to do. Camera will switch between DOCTORs  
11 and 10, and who they are talking to. They walk around  
while talking.

DOCTOR 11  
(Grinning)  
We know it's sensitive to specific  
resonance frequencies, but we  
can't fly the TARDIS around with  
us using the sonics, there's too  
many of them and they can get out  
of range.

We need a way to hit all of it at  
once.

DOCTOR 10  
(Grinning)  
The great thing about this  
reality, it comes prepared for  
things like this.

(points at closest speaker)

DOCTOR 11  
Are those all over the city!?

PETE  
But they're controlled back at  
Torchwood, we'll never make it,  
that thing is everywhere!

DOCTOR 11  
Then someone will just have to  
distract it!

DOCTOR 10  
One of us could use the TARDIS,  
while the other gets taken to  
TORCHWOOD

AMY  
But the TARDIS isn't working! We  
never got the juice!

DOCTOR 10  
Maybe she can't dematerialize, but  
she can still fly, at least well  
enough to distract a huge tornado.

ROSE  
(worried)  
You want to do it don't you.  
Fly the TARDIS.

DOCTOR 10  
(looking at ROSE)  
It's been ages.

ROSE  
(very worried)  
And there is no way I can change  
your mind?

DOCTOR 10  
You didn't let me finish Rose.

DOCTOR 10 takes ROSE's hand

DOCTOR 11  
It's been ages since I've flown  
the TARDIS, with you.

They both run into the TARDIS.

The rest get into the car and drive off.

INT. TORCHWOOD OFFICE - DAY

DOCTOR 11 is at the desk, typing and moving things on the  
screen and using the sonic. AMY and RORY watch the  
vidscreens of the city, it's getting worse.

PETE is talking to ROSE, keeping in communication with her  
and DOCTOR 10.

Camera will switch from INT- TARDIS to INT- TORCHWOOD  
indicated by SWITCH

PETE  
We made it, safe and sound, how it  
is on your end?

SWITCH

DOCTOR 10 and ROSE are struggling to hold onto the console  
as the TARDIS is thrown about, all sorts of alarms are going  
off.

ROSE  
(shouting)  
We're alive!

DOCTOR 10  
(also shouting)  
For the time being!  
It's scared of the TARDIS, but  
it's going to figure out it's  
organic soon and then we're in  
trouble!

Is the Doctor ready yet!?

SWTICH

DOCTOR 11  
(switches from  
concentrated to  
happy)  
and... DONE!

Ready when you are!

Close up of DOCTOR 11 using the desk, activating the  
speakers and the sonics, which are in position.

DOCTOR 11  
And we're live in 3...2...1!

cool effect as the sound waves spread out of the sonic.

CUT TO EXT-CITY SPEAKERS, sound waves coming from them as  
well.

ZOOM OUT, view of it effecting the tornadoes

SWITCH

DOCTOR 10  
HOLD ON ROSE!

The sound of the sonics is heard and the shaking is more  
violent

CUT TO EXT-CITY the tornadoes fall apart, the dust  
disseminating.

CUT TO INT-TORCHWOOD

DOCTOR 11 turns off the sonics as the vidscreens show them  
that it is over.

DOCTOR 11 smiles, and so does everyone else. AMY and RORY  
hug.

PETE  
You did it Doctor.

SWITCH

DOCTOR 10 and ROSE are jumping and hugging, sort of  
squealing with delight.

EXT. LONDON - DAY

DOCTORs 11 and 10, ROSE, AMY, and RORY are gathered outside  
the TARDIS. DOCTOR 11, AMY and RORY are closer to the  
TARDIS, their backs to it. They are saying their goodbyes.

AMY and RORY shake hands with DOCTOR 10 and ROSE and enter  
the TARDIS.

DOCTOR 11 stays outside.

DOCTOR 10  
I guess this is goodbye then

DOCTOR 11  
You talking about me, or the  
TARDIS?

DOCTOR 10  
(smiling)  
You'd know.

DOCTOR 11 opens the door to the TARDIS but pauses on going  
in as DOCTOR 10 speaks

DOCTOR 10  
There isn't any way we could  
convince you to stay? This reality  
could really use a Doctor.

DOCTOR 11  
Be sort of pointless, seeing at  
it's already got one.

DOCTOR 11 tosses one of the sonics to DOCTOR 10

DOCTOR 11  
(smiling sadly)  
Goodbye Rose.

Goodbye Doctor.

DOCTOR 11 closes the door of the TARDIS behind him.

DOCTOR 10 and ROSE step back as the dematerialization sounds  
start and the TARDIS disappears

THE END


End file.
